


Words that let you go

by Dalankar



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I should have told you everyday/ how much you mean to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words that let you go

"Remember when we first met?"

 

Donghae smiles. "You were so skinny. Just bones."

 

Hyukjae laughs. "I was just skin and bones." His eyes crinkle fondly. "But you loved me anyway."

 

"But I loved you anyway."

 

Hyukjae looks towards the window. The sun is setting. "I don't think I ever told you," he looks back at Donghae, "how much you mean to me."

 

Donghae leans forward. Hyukjae smiles, eyes bright. "I should have told you everyday."

 

The sun is setting but the room is so bright. Because Hyukjae is smiling, all gums and teeth and the most beautiful smile Donghae has ever seen. Ever loved.

 

"I love you. I love you, Lee Donghae. And I'm sorry I never told you."

 

Donghae feels the tears on his face, the cool trails they leave behind on his skin. "But you're telling me now." He tries to smile. He doesn't think it works.

 

Hyukjae's eyes are sad now and his smile fades. The room dims. "It's too late now, isn't it? I've left things too late."

 

Donghae shakes his head, turning his head away from Hyukjae and cries. "Hyukjae, please…"

 

Hyukjae closes his eyes and breathes. "I'm sorry I hurt you, Donghae. I know I’m selfish, to tell you like this. " Hyukjae opens his eyes and meets Donghae's across the table. "This is the only way I could."

 

The letter crumples in Donghae's grasp. The sun sets. There is no more light.

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by The Day Before by Nell. To anyone who has seen the MV, the story will make more sense.


End file.
